Un après-midi avec lesG-Boys et 2 tarés
by Wolfy Natsu
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand mon voisin vient me voir et que les G-Boys sont là? A votre avis?


Titre : Un après midi avec les G-Boys et deux tarés !

Auteurs : Natsu et Cédric.

Genre : je suis une sadique, il est un trou du cul, et les G boys se fendent la poire.

E-mail : natuskosama@voilà.fr ou WolfyNatsu@aol.com

Disclamer : Les G Boys ont accepté de venir habiter chez moi quelques temps, aussi, ils ont bien voulu participer à notre delirium. Mais y sont pas à moi ! Y_Y

Un après-midi avec les G boys et deux tarés Ou 

Natsu à vraiment pété un câble

Ou

On a vraiment rien d'autre à faire.

DRING DRING !!!

Quatre : J'y vais !!!

Ouvre la porte…

Quatre: Bonjour Cédric!^^ Natsu nous avait prévenu que tu viendrai.

Cédric : Salut ! 

Quatre : Je vais te montrer ou elle est.

Cédric : Marchi !

Dans la chambre…

Heero : Heu… Natsu, je crois que y'a quelqu'un qui a sonné.

Natsu : ***croise les doigts*** Pitié ! Pas Cédric !

La porte s'ouvre en grand…

Quatre : Natsu chan, tu as de la visite !^^

Cédric : Salut Devil Natsu !

Natsu : Oh… ! Salut morveux !

Cédric : J'suis pas un morveux !

Natsu : Mais t'es plus jeune que moi ! Na !

Quatre : Bon, ca suffit maintenant ! Qui veux du thé ?

Duo : Moi !

Trowa : … (décodeur : J'en veux bien)

Heero : Idem

WuFeï : Nan merci, je viens de boire du café.

Natsu : Moi j'en veux !!!!!

Cédric : Heu… nan merci.

Quatre se fait alors un chemin dans le bordel des affaires de ma piaule, pour descendre à la cuisine.

Duo : Natsu chan… C'est super bien, ta chambre est rangée exactement comme la mienne, c'est sûrement pour ça que je m'y sens si bien !^^

Natsu : _C'est un compliment ?_ Merci Duo ! Mais je suis pas vraiment fière de mon bazar tu sais…

Heero : Tu veux un coup de main pour ranger ?

Natsu : C'est gentil, mais… je suis pas une maniaque du rangement parfait. ^-^°

Trowa :…

Natsu : Pourquoi tu dis rien Trotro ?

Trowa : …

Cédric : Tu sais dire autre chose que « … »

Trowa : Hn.

Heero : Hey ! Ca c'est mon texte !

Trowa : Pardon.

Cédric : Oh !!! Tu sais parler ! Aléluya !

Natsu : ***collant une baffe monumentale à Cédric*** T'arrête d'être méchant avec mon pov Trotro ?!

Cédric : Mais euh… Ca fait mal !!! _

Natsu : Heu… J'sais pas si t'es au courant, mais les baffe, c'est fait pour faire mal !-_-°

Quatre entre à ce moment dans la chambre et, après avoir jouer l'acrobate au dessus de mon bordel, il réussi enfin à atteindre le bureau pour poser le plateau.

Quatre : Le thé est près !^^

Cédric : Oh bin nan ! C'est pas juste, j'ai pas eu le droit à ma revanche...

Natsu : Bien fait ! Merci Quatre !!!^^

Quatre : De rien ! Tu sais, je me suis bien amusé en bas quand j'ai senti ce que vous faisiez.

Cédric : 0.0 J'ai pas tout suivi là…

Duo : C'est vrai que t'es pas au courant ! Quatre est un new type ! Il possède le «Uchuu no Kokoro »

Cédric : -_-° Kékécéca ?

Natsu : J'y crois pas ! Tu sais même pas ce que sais ?

Cédric : Bin nan…

Quatre: Et bin en fait, c'est une sorte de don qui me permet de ressentir les émotions des gens. Ce qui m'a permis de ressentir la baffe monumentale que tu t'es pris car, mine de rien, tu as eu mal… Jme trompe ?^^

Cédric : Enfin un qui comprend ma souffrance avec cette folle ! Alléluya !

Natsu : ***et une autre baffe dérrière la tête*** Répète ça !!!

Cédric : J'ai rien dit !_ mais tu perd rien pour attendre !!!_

Quatre : Natsu-chan ? T'es au courant que Trowa est à moi ?

Natsu : Vi, t'inquiète pas, je suis au courant. Et puis entre nous, moi, c'est Heero qui m'interresse, mais il est déjà pris. C'est dommage mais c'est comme ça.

Quatre : Je suis désolé…

Natsu : C'est pas grave Quat-chan ! C'est la vie !

Quatre : Mm…

Après une petite pose thé ou Heero et Cédric on sympathisés et sont partis à la boulangerie…

Quatre : Tu sais Natsu Chan, je pense que tu devrai protéger tes arrières…

Natsu : Bin pourquoi ?

Quatre : Parce que j'ai ressenti que Cédric avait des envies de vengeance. Alors je pense que tu va…

Natsu : Merci de m'avoir prévenue ! Je saurai quoi faire !

Quand Heero et Cédric reviennent après avoir été chercher du pain…

Heero : Dis moi, j'ai l'impression que tu as envie de te venger de Natsu depuis tout à l'heure… J'me trompe ?

Cédric : Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Heero : Oui oui !

Cédric : Faut que je trouve le moyen de me venger… mais comment ?

Heero : Je te propose un truc. Mais faut pas t'attendre à beaucoup de ma part.

Cédric : C'est gentil, mais pourquoi…

Heero : Oublie pas que je suis le soldat parfait, et que moi, j'aime tuer les gens (de OZ principalement) alors qu'il est hors de question de tuer Natsu !

Cédric : Ha si si si !

Heero : ***ayant dégainé son flingue, enlevé le cran de sécurité et l'ayant mis sur la tempe de Cédric*** Fait ça et t'y passe !

Cédric : Hey ! Méchant !

Heero : Omae o korosu!

Cédric: Heu… c'est en quelle langue?

Heero : t'as pas besoin de savoir ! Bon, tu veux que je te donne une idée ou pas ?

Cédric : ouais ! aller…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard… dans la cuisine…

Trowa : Je vais faire la cuisine.

Quatre : ***tout rouge*** Je vais t'aider !^^

Natsu : Pitié… pas de cochonneries dans la cuisine… J'ai pas envie de traumatiser Cédric.

Duo : Pourquoi pas ?

Natsu : Ce serai pas gentil…

Duo : Je croyais que tu aimais bien l'embêter…^^

Natsu : Bin vi ! Mais là ce serai vraiment aller trop loin...

Duo : T'es trop gentille avec lui.

Natsu : Je sais, je sais, ma gentillesse me perdra !

WuFeï : T'as pas l'impression d'avoir les chevilles qui enflent là ?

Natsu : ***admirant ses chevilles*** elles sont très bien mes chevilles ! T'as quelque chose à leur reprocher ?***montrant son poing* **

WuFeï : Oups ! J'ai rien dit

Natsu : J'aime mieux ça… Au fait, ou qu'ils sont nos 2 zigotos ?

Quatre : Je les ais envoyés acheter du pain.

Duo : Et ta pas peur que Heero lui saute dessus ?

Trowa : Duo, on sait tous que c'est toi que Heero aime alors… LAISSE LE FAIRE UN PEU CE QU'IL VEUT QUAND IL VA SE BALLADER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo :* **se barre en courant et se cache derrière Natsu*** Natsu Chan, help me please !!!!

Natsu : Alors ça c'est une première.^^ Le grand Shinigami, le dieu de la mort, qui se cache derrière une simple fanfikeuse comme moi… Je crois que je vais écrire quelque chose la dessus !

20mins plus tard, Heero et Cédric se décident enfin à rentrer…

Heero : Natsu ! On peut manger dehors ce soir ?

Natsu : Bien sûr ! Il fait super beau !

Encore 20mins plus tard…

Quatre et Trotro sont dans la cuisine à faire leurs cochonneries…

Heero et Duo sont montés dans ma chambre pour faire leurs jeux pour adulte. Et WuFeï, Cédric et moi ont a installé la table à côté de la piscine, en faisant la salade.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Natsu ouvre le placard et en sort un haut parleur…

Natsu : HEERO, DUO, QUATRE et TROWA, ARRETEZ VOS COCHONNERIES, ALLEZ VOUS LAVEZ LES MAINS ET VENEZ A TABLE !!!!!!!!!!

Cédric : Tu pourrais y aller mollo quand même !

WuFeï : Tu sais, quand ils sont occupé à ça, vaut mieux utiliser les grands moyens, sinon, tu te prend un superbe vent dans la figure.

Cédric :…

Natsu : Bon ! Je pense que l'on peut commencer à servir les plats.

Deux mins après…

Heero et Duo arrivent un peu ébouriffés…

Et Trowa et Quatre sont semblables à des tomates tellement leurs visages sont rouge.

Quatre se penche vers moi et me demande doucement à l'oreille : Dis, t'aurais pas un coussin à me prêter ? Je crois que je risque d'avoir un peu mal si je m'assieds directement sur la chaise dure…

Natsu : Bon… C'est vraiment paske c'est toi, hein…

Quatre : Marchi infiniment…

Cédric : Vous avez pas fait ce que je pense quand même ?

Heero : ***sourire pervers***A ton avis ?

Cédric : ***frissons dans le dos***_ Beurk !_ -_-°

Haaaa…

Natsu: C'était vraiment très bon Trowa!

Cédric : C'est vrai !

Quatre : C'est parce que c'est moi qui lui ai appris !

Natsu : Et je suppose que tu lui as appris dans la cuisine et à ta façon…

Quatre : ***grand sourire*** Vi !!!

Trowa : ***vire au rouge et se cache derrière sa mèche*** …

Fin du repas.

Natsu : ca vous dérange si je fume une clope ?

Duo : 0.0 Tu fume toi ?

Natsu : Bin vi.

Quatre: Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé...

Natsu : Oh pitié !!! Epargnez-moi le sermon comme quoi il faut que j'arrête. Ma sœur ma déjà pris assez la tête là dessus.

Cédric : Au fait Natsu. J'ai un petit truc pour toi, mais il faut que tu ferme les yeux.^^

Natsu : J'ai pas confiance…

Duo : T'inquiète, au moindre truc, je l'étale par terre.

Heero : ***discrètement, il choppe la natte de Duo pour pouvoir le retenir***

Cédric se casse et reviens quelques secondes après avec un gros sac.

Natsu : J'ai PAS DU TOUT CONFIANCE LA !!!!

Cédric : Promis, ça fait pas mal !

Natsu : Bon… ***ferme les yeux***

Cédric sort alors un énorme gâteau de chantilly et me le lance dans la figure.

Natsu : Ahhhhhhh !!!!!!!!! Cédric !!! ramène ton ptit cul blanc ici !

Cédric : niark niark niark ! J'te devais ça après la baffe de ce matin. _Comment tu sais qu'il est blanc au fait ?_

Natsu : Y'en avais 2..

Cédric : T'as gueule !!! *s'empare d'un autre gâteau qui se trouve dans le sac et commence à catapulter différents morceaux.

Natsu : ***s'approchant comme une flèche, réussi à pécho le reste du gâteau et lui balance dans l'entrejambe***

Duo : *réussissant à récupérer sa natte, se précipite sur le dernier gâteau en même temps que les autres garçon et s'entame une joyeuse bataille de gâteau à la chantilly.

Finalement, je me retrouve avec les cheveux blanc et pâteux, et les fringues noirs à moitié blanc avec de la chantillie dans le soutif.

Cédric se retrouve avec un entrejambe dégueulasse comme s'il s'était lustré la nouille, et avec les cheveux tellement collant qu'ils tenaient tout dbout sans gel. Sans oublié la chantilly et les fraises qui se sont « accidentellement » retrouvées dans son calbut. (elles vont êtres traumatisées les pauvres …)

Duo se retrouve avec la natte complètement défaite et les cheveux mi-collant, mi blanc, avec le visage complètement ravagé par les fraises tueuses.

Heero ressemble désormais à un grand-père avec sa longue barbe qui ne cesse de tomber, ses cheveux blanc et poisseux, et son spandex devenu invivable pour les morpions… (chui pas sûre qu'il en ai mais bon.)

WuFeï ne s'est pas joint à la bataille mais il n'empêche qu'il s'est quand même retrouvé avec de la crème paaaaaaaaartout !

Quatre et Trowa on disparu sous la couche de chantilly, et on se demande surtout pas ce qu'ils font, les cochons.

Natsu : bin maintenant va falloir se laver ! C'est malin ça !

Cédric : ***faisant un effort inhumain pour me soulever du sol, me jette dans la piscine*** Bin maintenant t'es propre !^^

Mais c'est sans compter sur un certain ex soldat-parfait-Heero-Yuy-on-m'a-retiré-les-hormones-à-la-naissance-et-Duo-me-les-a-rendu, qui s'est dirigé à pas feutré derrière un certain jeune blond du nom de Cédric pour le soulever et le balancer aussitôt à l'eau.

Mais finalement, nous continuons notre joyeuse bataille, mais cette fois d'eau, tous dans la piscine.

Natsu : HEERO YUY !!!!! DUO MAXWELL!!!!! PAS DE COCHONNERIE DANS MA PISCINE !!!!! VOUS AVEZ DES CHAMBRES ¨POUR CA IL ME SEMBLE !!!!

Heero prend Duo dans ses bras, et, avec un sourire carnassier, se dépêche de l'emmener dans sa salle de bain ou nous vous épargnerons les détails.

Quand à WuFeï, il va dans ma chambre me piquer le bouquin du Seigneur des anneaux, pendant que Trowa et Quatre nous on faussé compagnie pour faire leurs propres cochonneries de leur côté.

Cédric : J'me suis vengé !!!

Natsu : Ouais… Ca te dit un ciné ?

Cédric : J'suis partant !

Natsu : Let's go !

Je tiens à dire que ceci est un gros délire et qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, nous sommes pas sous traitement médical.

Natsu et un chti poil Cédric 


End file.
